


Her Miracle

by klnk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drogon and Viserion and Rhaegal are children, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klnk/pseuds/klnk
Summary: Daenerys is a mother of three children. Now, she has a happy life but looking after three children.... It's not easy.Jon is a single man. He just moved into Drogonstone for his new job. It's been foever since he has someone for him.They both need someone. Someone to hold, someone to love them, someone to be their other part.Will they find love in each other?





	1. New Beginnings

‘‘No, Drogon!! Stop. You don’t know here, you’ll get lost. Come here, right now!!’’ She yelled after him but he wasn’t listening to her. She watched him running to park with all his strength, at the same time she was trying to hold her little ones in their places. She looked at down and smiled at them. They were adorable. Rhaegal and Viserion. They are the reason why she is living right now. Why she didn’t just end her life.

Drogon was five and he was the oldest. Rhaegal and Viserion were twins and they were three and a half. She will do everything for them. Everything. They didn’t come this life with love. They were the result of the life she didn’t choose. They were the result of abusing, rape.

She was only eighteen and her brother sold her to a man. An old man. He was forty years old. He said, they need money.

_‘‘If you’ll marry him, everything will be fine, Dany. I promise. Maybe you’ll love him eventually.’’_ He said.

Even after her crying and begging he didn’t change his mind. He sold her to that man. Khal Drogo. He was a big man. Very big. He frightened her. He wasn’t a lovely person. He was so scary. He raped her on their wedding night. It hurt so much. She thought she was going to die. After one week she wished she was dead. He didn’t care for her. He only cared for her body. He fucked her, raped her but he never loved her.

After one month, she realized the symptoms. She was pregnant. She was eighteen and she was pregnant. Drogo was happy, happy that he will have his son. He only cared for her when she was pregnant. But she didn’t let him touch her when she was pregnant. ‘‘It’ll harm the baby.’’ She said. He wasn’t happy but he didn’t protest.

After she gave birth to her little son, Drogo said he wanted another son. She said it was too soon, but he didn’t accept it. Drogon was nine months old when she became pregnant again.

Drogon never been an easy baby. He never stopped crying unless when he was near to his mother. Drogo never hold him after he realized his son’s crying when he was holding him.

_Even he doesn’t like him._

_Even my little baby hates him._

Daenerys never heard from his brother again. He was probably living the life he always wanted to live.

When Dany got the news of her husband’s death, she was in her third semester. He wasn’t at home, like always. He got into fight with someone for a girl he wanted to fuck and got himself killed.

She was relieved. Drogo couldn’t hurt her anymore. He wouldn’t be with her. He wouldn’t abuse her or rape her. Not anymore.

She has a home. She has the money; she could raise her children on her own. Everything was fine.

She was twenty-four years old, and she was a mommy to three beautiful children. It wasn’t easy, but she managed it just fine.

Now she was trying to find her children a day care. She wanted them to make friends, they had each other but it would be good for them to make new friends.

‘‘Mama, mama, mama!! I want to run like Drogon!!’’ Rhaegal said. She smiled at him. ‘‘Rhae, darling. I can’t let you run by yourself. You’ll get lost.’’ She said and chuckled at his annoyed face. Viserion, on the other hand, wasn’t complaining. He was the sweetest and calmest. His mama's boy.

She looked at Drogon again and saw him with a man. Her heart starts to beat faster. They were talking and suddenly she saw a gigantic white dog beside them.

‘‘Drogon! Come here, right now!’’ She yelled at their direction and got their attention. The man was kneeling beside the dog and Drogon was beside him, scratching the dog’s ears.

She went to beside them. ‘‘Why are you not listening to me? What would I do if I lost you?’’ She said to Drogon and kneeled beside him. Drogon lowered his head and mumbled ‘‘Sorry, mommy.’’ She couldn’t stay mad at them. No matter what they do, they always find a way to smooth her mood. She realized Viserion and Rhaegal’s movement. They went to dog’s side to play with the dog.

She turned her head towards the man opposite her. He has a curly, dark hair and grey eyes. His beard was trimmed well. From her angle, she can say he was a muscular man. He wasn’t tall. No one seems to be tall after Drogo. But he was still taller than her. He was wearing running shorts and a tee. He has a hair tie around his wrist. His strong arms were showing themselves.

_He is a handsome man._

‘‘I’m sorry, if I scared you. But I was with Ghost and your brother saw him and then they started to play. I should’ve asked him-’’ She heard his Northern accent. He wasn’t from here, she thought.

‘‘He’s my son, not my brother and no, it isn’t your fault. This one here likes to keep me on my toes.’’ She said and messed with Drogon’s hair.

For a moment, he became silent and just looked at her. His eyes were full of lust or she thought like that. But even if she imagined this, she wasn’t complaining about it.

He was a very handsome man.

He raised his hand to her. ‘‘My name is Jon and this is Ghost.’’ He said and rubbed Ghost’s head. She took his hand and felt the little goose bumps on her body. ‘‘I’m Daenerys and these three monsters are, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.’’ She said and saw his smiling face.

‘‘I’m sure they are great children. Ghost doesn’t like strangers but he likes all of you. Look at them.’’ He said and she turned to watch her sons.

They were all laughing because Ghost was running around them and tries to lick their faces. ‘‘Yes, they are good children and your dog is so cute.’’ She said and saw his blushing face. There was a long silence between them so she realized this was the end of their conversation.

‘‘Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal. Come here, all of you. We need to go.’’ They all looked at her and run towards their mother.

Ghost was running behind them. ‘‘Mama, mama! Can we get a dog!! Look at him, he is so big and strong. He can protect us; he’ll be like our dog father!!’’ Rhaegal was talking so fast that means only one thing. He was excited. She smiled sadly at him and took his hand in hers. ‘‘We can’t look after a dog, Rhae. You know that. You’ll be at school and I’ll be at home, working. A dog needs attention.’’ She said and saw her boy’s sad faces. She sighed and said:

-But, in the future… maybe.’’ She smirked at their reactions. ‘‘Yes, yes. Mommy. We’ll be so good.’’ She felt something on her leg and looked down. Ghost was rubbing his nose to her leg. ‘‘Come here, you big monster. Leave her alone.’’ Jon said to Ghost and tried to take him from his leash.

‘‘No, no it’s okay. He’s good.’’ She said and patted him behind his ears. Jon was looking shocked. ‘‘He’s literally melting… He’s never been this good before.’’ He said and kneeled beside his dog. ‘‘All you need is a beautiful woman, huh boy?’’ He said and then realized what he said. ‘‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t-’’ Dany shook her head and smiled. ‘‘No, no it’s okay. Thank you.’’ She said and blushed at his words. 

‘‘Mom, I’m hungry.’’ Drogon said.

It’s been two hours since they went outside, they were tired. She was tired, too. Maybe they deserve some burgers and chips… ‘‘Okay, then. We’ll go and eat something.’’ She said and hold Viserion and Rhaegal’s hand. Drogon was holding Rhaegal’s other hand. She looked at Jon. ‘‘Have a nice day.’’ She said.

‘‘I- I know somewhere. If little ones are allowed to eat B-U-R-G-E-R, we can go, there.’’ He said. She smiled at his spelling, he was so thoughtful. She nodded her head and said yes.

She wasn’t sure why she was so affected by this man, why she said yes to him so eaisly. But it’s been nearly four years since she has someone in her life and she was so lonely.

Maybe… maybe he can be her new beginning.


	2. I think I can love you

She never felt like this before. She never did this before. Going somewhere with a man she doesn’t know. But somehow it felt right. When Jon asked her to go somewhere to eat, she didn’t even realize how fast she said yes. What was wrong with her? She didn’t know what is wrong with her, but she knows one thing.

There is something about this man.

‘‘So, it’s not really far from here. We’ll be there in 10 minutes. I don’t know if you like walking but-’’ Jon was talking to himself. She chuckled. This man wasn’t like the other men in her life. He didn’t know her but he already was worried about something not important. He cares for other people.

‘‘It’s alright, Jon. I don’t mind walking. I have these guys with me all the time so walking instead of running is a better option for me, trust me.’’ She said and smiled to him. He chuckled and tried to hold Ghost’s leash straight. Ghost tugs on his leash, trying to get closer to her. ‘‘Gods, Ghost. Leave her alone and walk.’’ Jon said. Ghost nudging her leg with his nose. ‘‘No, it’s okay. He’s just curious, right boy?’’ She said and extend her hand to him. ‘‘If you don’t mind, I’ll hold his leash. Maybe he’ll stop.’’ Jon was amazed. No one tried to help him about Ghost before. He gave his leash to her.

Ghost went to her side immediately and walked straight. ‘‘That little bastard. He’s trying to impress you.’’ Jon said and laughed. She smiled at his words. ‘‘Well, he’s nailing it, right now.’’

She looked at Drogon, Rhae and Vis. They were holding hands and walking in front of them. ‘‘They must be tired. They are not making a fuss.’’ She thought.

She saw a little place around the corner. It looks cozy. ‘‘This is the place I’m talking about. I am new in town but I ate my first meal here, it was good. And of course this place is pet friendly.’’ He said and opened the door for them. She gave Ghost to him and went to her boys.

‘‘Okay Drogon, Vis, Rhae come here my loves.’’ She said and helped them to sit on their chairs. Drogon could reach the table but Vis and Rhae couldn’t manage it. They were short. She was going to ask for something to put under them but she saw Jon came with higher chairs. ‘‘Thank you.’’ She mumbled.

‘‘Mom, can we have burgers and chips for dinner?’’ Drogon asked her with big eyes. She chuckled. ‘‘Of course, my love. We all are going to eat burgers and chips.’’ She said and smiled at his son’s excitement. They sit at a round table Vis and Rhae were sitting both sides of her. Drogon sit beside Vis and Jon sit between Drogon and Rhae. They ordered everything they wanted. Five burgers and five chips. Orange juice for children and water for the adults.

Drogon tried to protest, he wanted to drink soda. But if they would drink soda, they wouldn’t sleep tonight.

‘‘You said, you are new in the town. Where did you come from?’’ Daenerys asked. Jon was looking at Rhae and he was smiling. He turned to her and said:

-I came from Winterfell. You know cold places?’’ He laughed. She got excited. ‘‘Oooh, I always wanted to visit Winterfell, but I never got the chance. It’s been busy.’’ She said.

It’s been busy… yeah marriage and three kids.

‘‘Well, it’s a great place but at the same time, it’s not like home. This place feels like home even though I never have been here before.’’ He said and looked at her eyes directly. She blushed and cleared her throat. ‘‘I hope it’ll be a good change for you.’’ She said.

‘‘It’s already a good change for me.’’ He said this while he was looking at her and she felt like she was on fire. He was clearly flirting or… not. She wasn’t good at this flirting thing. She never got the chance to fall in love and flirt with someone or just go on a date.

‘‘What did bring you here? I mean why would someone leave Winterfell and come to Dragonstone to live? It’s a long waaay from here.’’ She asked. He shook his head as a yes. ‘‘I got a new job here. See I am a firefighter and they send me here to fill the vacancy.’’ He said.

A firefighter. Impressive. With a body like that, she wasn’t surprised. Drogon, Vis and Rhae must heard Jon because they all let out a gasp and begin to ask questions to him.

‘‘Jon, did you save someone from the fire before?’’ Drogon asked and looked at Jon with big eyes. Jon chuckled and nodded his head. ‘‘Yes, little man. I saved people from fire before.’’ He said and Drogon looked at him:

-I think you’re cool. Drogon said and Jon laughed at his comment. ‘‘Well, thank you so much, Drogon. I think you are cool, too.’’ He said. Drogon looked at her with pride. Their orders came and Daenerys helped Vis and Rhae to eat. She cut their burgers half and gave them with napkins around it. Drogon is the oldest so he could eat on his own. ‘‘Daenerys… I don’t know if I should ask you this but you look so young and you have these three handsome boys.’’ Jon said with a shy tone. Daenerys tried to swallow her bite and hold her hand in the air for him to wait. She swallowed her bite and cleaned her mouth with napkin. She didn’t look at him while she was talking. She was helping Rhae with his chips.

‘‘I married at a young age. I was only eighteen. Now I’m twenty-four years old. So yes, I am young.’’ She said and sighed. She didn’t look at him because she already knows the look on his face. Pity. She didn’t need to look to see that face. She saw that look on other people already. ‘‘So, you and your… husband. You are pretty young? How are you handling this?’’ Jon asked. She was shocked. She told him about everything except her husband.

She stopped for a moment and asked herself if she should tell about her husband to a stranger. But she didn’t mind him to know about that. She took a deep breath and ‘‘My husband… he died almost four years ago. We only have each other right now.’’ said.

She could see the shock on Jon’s face. ‘‘I’m so sorry, Daenerys. I didn’t know. So sorry for you.’’ He said and smiled sadly to her. Just when she was going to say it’s okay. Drogon said:

-We have each other and we don’t need anyone. Right mama?’’ Daenerys felt sad. They don’t need anyone, yes. But she wants someone, she wants the feeling of needing someone. She was still so young. But she nodded her head. ‘‘Yes, my little dragon. We don’t need anyone. I have you three with me. You protect me and I protect you.’’ Drogon smiled and continued to eat his burger.

‘‘Mama! I finish! I doesn’t wanna eat this.’’ Rhae said and pushed his plate. Rhae and Vis’ talking weren’t great. They still don’t understand a lot of things. But it was cute.

She looked at their plates and saw almost finished chips. ‘‘Well you guys must be full. I know you wouldn’t leave your chips for nothing. So yes, it’s okay. You don’t have to eat anymore.’’ She said and caressed their hair with her hands. They leaned on her arms and wrapped their little arms to her waist. She smiled at them and kissed their head, breathed their baby smell.

She heard Jon and Drogon talking and raised her gaze to them. Drogon was laughing and Jon was smiling at him. He must have sensed her glance to him because he looked back at her and she blushed. ‘‘Well, you see. I as telling, Drogon, my firefighter stories and he found funny that we slide from the pole to go our fire truck.’’ He said and smiled at her. She heard Drogon’s laugh. ‘‘It’s so funny! I play at park and slide from a pole every day. I am a fire fighter mama. Fire fighter!’’ He said and laughed even more. She felt Vis and Rhae’s laugh, too. They probably didn’t understand a thing but laughing because of their brother’s laugh.

‘‘Yes, Drogon! You are a fire fighter. I always tell you, you are a hero.!’’ She said and winked at him. Jon blushed at her words.

I can be so happy with him and I don’t even know him. But I know he would be good to me… in a different world. I have three children; I am a mother. Nobody wants me.

‘‘Jon, can I come to your work?! I want to see a fire place.!’’ Drogon said and Daenerys immediately said:

-No, no I’m sorry Jon. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Drogon you can’t ask him that.’’ She saw Drogon’s sad face but this time she wouldn’t lose her ground. ‘‘It’s okay. Actually, my sister wanted to take her class to our department. She’s a teacher, I don’t know if you know about Lady’s Kindergarten. She works there. I can ask her and she can include these three guys and of course you can come, too.’’ He added last part with a shaky voice.

Daenerys couldn’t believe her ears. Someone wants to spend time with her children. Someone she just met. He is so good; he can’t be real. But something he said caught her attention.

‘‘You said Lady’s Kindergarten. I didn’t know that place. I’m looking a kindergarten for them. It’s been forever and I still couldn’t find it. Do you know if they take three and a half years?’’ She asked and Jon smiled.

‘‘Yes, they started to accept three years olds last week. So Viserion and Rhaegaş can go to the kindergarten with this guy.’’ He said and messed with Drogon’s hair.

‘‘Oh gods, thank you so much. You really have no idea how happy you made me!! Can you give me their address so I can go and talk to them?’’ She asked and Jon shook his head.

‘‘No, I tell you what. I am free tomorrow and have nothing to do. If you would give me your number, I can take you to her and you can talk to her and they can know my sister too.’’ He said and looked at her with hopeful eyes. She should’ve said no; she should’ve declined him but she couldn’t. Before she can think about her answer, she heard her own answer.

‘‘That would be great.’’ Jon smiled and gave her his phone to exchange numbers. They both got each other numbers. She looked down and saw Vis and Rhae sleeping. Ghost was trying not to wake them but still wanted some attention from them. She chuckled and gave him a pat on his head. ‘‘Vis, Rhae come on. We are going home.’’ She said and saw her little boy’s sleepy eyes open.

‘‘Do you want me to help you with them?’’ Jon asked.

‘‘I didn’t bring my car but we’ll just take taxi to home. These guys can’t walk back to home. We’ll be okay.’’ She said and tried to take Vis and Rhae but couldn’t do it. Jon came to her and hugged both kids and put their head on his shoulders. ‘‘You can take Drogon and Ghost. We’ll find a taxi for you and you’ll be good.’’ He said and didn’t wait for her answer. She took Drogon’s hand and Ghost’s leash. They walked side by side and finally found a taxi. Jon put them on the back seat and Daenerys told Drogon to sit with his brothers.

‘‘So, I think I’ll see you tomorrow?’’ He asked and she nodded her head.

‘‘Yes, I’ll text you and ask you about somethings, thank you so much, Jon. For today and… everything.’’ She said and blushed. Jon nodded his head but she could see his lips. He was trying not to smile. She gave Ghost one more pat on his head and sat on the backseat with her children. She opened the car’s window and said

-Goodbye, Jon. Take care of yourself.

‘‘Goodbye, Daenerys, goodbye Drogon. I’ll see you tomorrow.’’ He said and taxi driver started to car. She saw Jon was waving at them so she put her hand out and waved back.

She doesn’t know what’s happening but she was sure that finally… finally she can be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> New chapter and I know it's not long but I think I lost my ability to write I don't know if you guys like this. I dont know if I should continue to write this story. Do you like it? Should I continue to write ? Do you like my other story better or Should I stop writing for both of them here? 
> 
> And please please comment about the things you want to see in this story of course... if you want me to continue to this story. 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos!! I appreciate them so much <3
> 
> Take care!! Have a nice day. <3


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is afraid but at the same time she just can't help herself. 
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I didn't checked the chapter. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll look for the mistakes tomorrow and update again.

Viserys and Rhaegal woke up on the way home so when they got home her three children went to play with their toys immediately. She went to her room and got rid of her clothes. She kept her panties. She put a robe on and then noticed the clock. It was 8 p.m. Kids need to be in their beds by 10. ‘‘I’ll give them a bath and after that I will give myself a beautiful time in Jacuzzi.’’ She thought. She was happy that she left home after she finished cleaning so that means she will be enjoying her time. She went to downstairs to play with her little monsters.

‘‘Drogon, mommy loves us, right?’’ She heard Vis’ voice and stopped at the end of the stairs. ‘‘Of course she loves us, Vis.’’ Drogon answered with an annoyed voice. ‘‘Then why is she trying to make us go to school?’’ This time Rhaegal asked the question. She saw Drogon looking at his brothers. ‘‘Because we are big boys now and big boys go to school. She said she wants us to have more friends. I think it’ll be fun. You don’t have to worry.’’ He said. Daenerys tried to hold back her tears. Vis and Rhae, they were only three and a half so they didn’t understand why they need to go to school. They thought, she doesn’t love them. ‘‘They are just children, Dany. They didn’t mean it.’’ She tried to told herself.

She wiped the tears on her face and put a smile on her face.

‘‘Hey my loves, what are you doing?’’ She asked as she crossed her legs on her lap. Vis immediately come to her mom’s side. ‘‘We are playing cars, mommy.’’ He said and looked at her with a big smile on his face. ‘‘Cars, huh? Well it’s been a while since we played cars.’’ She said and heard Rhae’s refusing voice. ‘‘No, mommy! We played the cars, yesterday.!’’ He said and shook his head. ‘‘Yes, love. I know it. I just wanted you to tell me.’’ She said and smiled to him.

‘‘Do you remember what are we going to do tomorrow?’’ She asked. All three of them nodded their head, eagerly. ‘‘Yes, mommy. We are going to Jon, right?’’ Rhaegal asked. ‘‘Yes, we are going to meet with Jon. But also we are going to see your new school.’’ She said and saw Vis and Rhae’s disappointed faces. ‘‘Mommy, do we have to go to school?’’ Vis asked, he has tears on his face. ‘‘Oh, honey. Don’t cry. No of course you don’t have to go to school right now. But, you know mommy always work at home and sometimes you get bored.’’ She asked and waited for his answer. He nodded his head. ‘‘Yes, so I don’t want you get bored and I want you to meet with other children. You always like playing with other children at park, right? It’ll be just like park and you’re going to have so much toys, there.’’ She said.

‘‘Toys?!’’ Rhaegal asked with big eyes. She chuckled and mess with his hair. ‘‘Yes! You can play with all the toys there. You can’t bring them to home but you can play with them whenever you want at school and you are going to meet with your teacher. She’s Jon’s sister.’’ She said. ‘‘C’mon Rhae, Vis. It is going to be so fun. We are going to be in a class and we can play all the time and mommy will take us after the school.’’ Drogon said and looked at her. ‘‘WHAT? MOMMY YOU ARENT GOING TO BE THERE?!’’ Rhae asked. She tried not to laugh at his exaggerative voice. ‘‘I won’t be there, honey. Not are. – Yes, she was trying to teach them grammar, but they were almost four and still, sometimes they make mistakes. – But your teacher will be there and all the other kids will be there, and I will be with you first week so you can get used to it. But I know you boys are so big now, so you won’t be afraid and your brother will be there, too.’’ She said.

‘‘But we’ll miss you, mommy.’’ said Viserys. ‘‘Oh, love. I’ll miss you, too. But you won’t be gone long. You’ll be home at four o’clock. Okay?’’ She asked. ‘‘Okay, mommy.’’ They both said. She looked at the clock on the wall and said ‘‘Okay misters, I am going to wash you all up and then you will go to your beds.’’ She heard their protest. ‘‘Noooo, nooo. I said what I said. Now come on chop chop.’’

Giving them a bath… it never had been easy. They all complain about the water’s temperature, about the shampoo, about how they are not dirty. But tonight she realized their tired faces so she washed them up, quickly. After the shower she took them to their room.

Their room is… big. Maybe she spoiled them but she didn’t care. She tried her best for them. They all have their own beds. There were toys all around the room. Mostly cars and stuffed animals and build up toys. She went to their closet and picked their underwears’ and pyjamas. She knew Drogon can deal with this himself but she didn’t want him to feel left out. She dressed them all and put them on their bed.

-Goodnight my sweethearts. Don’t let the bedbugs to eat you.

Daenerys smiled and kissed her children. ‘‘Goodnight, mommy. Don’t let the big bedbugs to eat you.’’ Viserion said and waved at her. She smiled and waved at him back. She turned off the light and left their room. She never closed their door. She couldn’t understand some parents and some movies. How could they close their kids’ bedroom door? They are her babies and they might need help with something.

She went to her bedroom and looked at herself on the mirror. After three children she still has the same body. Maybe her hips got a little wider but she liked it even more. She knew about her beauty but she never cared for it. But today… she wondered if Jon Snow found her… attractive or beautiful or… sexy? Just the thought of him was enough to send blushed to her face. She still didn’t text him or call him. ‘‘He said, I’ll take you, there.’’ She remembered. ‘‘Damn, I didn’t give him my address.’’ She looked at the clock, 10.10 p.m. It is a little bit late to text to him at his hour. I’ll text him first thing in the morning. She picked up a bra and a pantie for herself and put them on her king sized bed. She went to her own bathroom and turn on the jacuzzi’s water. She opened the cabinet and saw her favourite bath bomb. She put that on the tub and went back to her bedroom. She made her bed and picked up her phone. The tub was ready so she pushed her robe off of her shoulder. A shiver went through her body and she felt good. She put some music and put her phone beside the tub. She dropped herself to the water and felt the warmness’ welcome.

This is her escape. She doesn’t need escape but after she put her children to their beds. She always enjoys a little time on the jacuzzi. She heard her phone ringing and dried her hand with the towel she put near her phone on the mini table next to the tub. She picked up her phone and saw… Jon Snow.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked at the clock 10.45.pm. Why he was calling her at this hour. She cleaned her throat and slide the green side.

-Hi?

-Hello, Daenerys. It’s Jon. I’m sorry if I am disturbing you.

_Gods… his rough, Northern voice…_

-Uhm, no, no. You are not disturbing. I was just… she looked at herself and didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say she was having a bath. Naked.

-If you are busy, I’ll call tomorrow.

-No, no. It’s okay, Jon. Really.

-Okay, so I called because… you still remember about tomorrow, right?

-Yes, yes I do. Sorry I didn’t have the time to call you or text you about my address or other things. I had my hands full. She chuckled.

He laughed and said ‘‘Gods, Sorry, I am so stupid. Of course you didn’t forget. Sorry, must be hard to take care of three little men. I just didn’t think about it. Sorry again.

-Oh my god, Jon, stop it. You said sorry three times. You don’t have to apologize and yes it’s hard but they are very sweet children so they help me, too.’’ She said and waited for his answer.

-Yes, they are very sweet. After you left with the taxi, Ghost begged me. I think he wanted to go with you. He said and she chuckled. ‘‘Three monsters and a fluffy, huge dog hmm what are you trying to do Jon Snow, kill me already? She teased him and then realized. She was… flirting. Gods… what is she doing?

She heard his chuckle. ‘‘No, Daenerys Targaryen, I wouldn’t want that. Especially not before tomorrow. Maybe after tomorrow you’ll want to kill me. We can’t know.’’ He said and she realized he was flirting with her, too.

-Well, we’ll see about that Jon Snow. But seriously, I’ll text you my address and do I need to get anything for school? Photos, IDs…

-I’ll ask that to Sansa and then I’ll text you about those. I can get you like 11 a.m if it’s okay for you? He asked.

-Well the kids woke up around 9 a.m but I think I can manage to get ready around 11 a.m.

-If it’s not okay I can come later.

-No, but they sometimes give me a tough time with food. Especially with breakfast. I hope tomorrow won’t be one of those days.

-But they were so nice today. They didn’t give you a hard time. He said and she chuckled. ‘‘Because you were there. A stranger and then you said you were fire fighter so you became a hero in front of their eyes. Of course they didn’t give me a hard time because they didn’t want you think they were misbehaving. She said.

-Oh, I didn’t realize they liked me. But I think that’s cool? I don’t know what to say… or I don’t know how to say this but Daenerys if it’s okay I can come a little bit earlier so the little guys can behave well?

She didn’t say anthing. She was thinking. Of course it was okay but she didn’t have any man in her house beside Missandei’s boyfriend. She was unsure but something in her mind said… yes. You want this.

-No,no Jon. It’s okay. I’ll like that. I’m sure they will like it, too. Please bring Ghost, too. She said and somehow she sensed Jon’s happiness through her phone.

-Okay okay. I’ll bring him. I believe he won’t let me out of the house if I don’t bring him with me. He chuckled.

She laughed, too but suddenly drop the towel on the water. ‘‘Shit’’ She put the phone on the table and take the towel. She put the towel on the tub’s side and picked up the phone.

-Daenerys, are you okay, Daener-

-Okay, okay. I’m okay. I dropped the towel on the tub and I was in the tub I couldn’t hold the phone so… yes.

-You… you said you weren’t busy. He hesititaed.

-I am not busy. I am just having a nice bath. She smirked

-I- I didn’t think you were in the bath. Sorry. He said. She realized, he got uncomfortable. So maybe he was thinking about her right now?

-No need to sorry. But I think I need to say goodbye now. The water got cold and my body doesn’t like coldness. I’ll text you my address right after I get out of the tub.

-O-okay. I’ll be waiting. Goodnight Daenerys.

-I’ll be waiting for you, too. Tomorrow Jon Snow. Thank you and goodnight to you, too. They closed the phone and Daenerys sighed. This was not her but she was exciting. For the first time she felt something for a man. She hopes he’ll be good to them. All of them.

She got out of the tub and wear her bathrobe. She immediately cleaned the tub and went back to her bedroom. She dried her hair and put in a braid. She sat on top of her bed and text him his address.

**Jon Snow _11.46_**

**Thank you for being punctual. I’ll be there around 10?**

**Me –Daenerys- _11.48_**

**Well, I didn’t even put my underwear Jon Snow, just wanted to be punctual for you and yes it’s okay. 10 is good.**

**Jon Snow _11.49_**

**I wouldn’t want you to be cold, you put your underwear Daenerys Targaryen. I’ll be there at 10. Goodnight, don’t let the bedbugs to eat you :)**

Daenerys laughed at his text. He couldn’t say anything about her brave text. She felt so free, maybe flirting isn’t a thing for her but she loved flirting with Jon Snow.

Gods please let this be good please…

**Me- Daenerys- _11.54_**

**I won’t mind being cold, I heard sleeping naked is actually very healthy. Goodnight, to you, too. Don’t let the big bedbugs to eat you ;)**

She put her phone to the charger and put her underwear on. After she checked on the children, she locked the front door and the windows. She went back to her room and got under the blankets.

She fell asleep with the thought of a Northern man in her mind.

Jon Snow... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I was going to post something but I just couldn't do anything. I tried to write it so many times but couldn't. Becasue I didn't like what I wrote. 
> 
> I didn'T like this chapter, too. I don't know if you like this story and I think because of that I can't write anything. I don't know. 
> 
> But I promise I'll try to add another chapter before the eid. 
> 
> I can really use some comments, thank you so much for reading this. I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS. 
> 
> #TEAMTARGARYENFORLYFE

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!! 
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHY I JUST DID THIS. BUT I WANTED TO WRITE AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE- MODERN SETTING. 
> 
> I WILL BE SO HAPPY IF YOU COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS. 
> 
> I LOVE MODERN JONERYS STORIES. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!! 
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY.


End file.
